


Stay the night

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde accompanies Utterson home and is invited to stay the night.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“Mr. Utterson, you're doing it again”, Hyde observed.

Utterson blinked. “Doing what?”

“Overthinking. And not leaving me out of sight. Is there a reason for that?”

The lawyer looked at him no-nonsensically. “One should never leave you out of sight, Mr. Hyde.”

They were currently on a walk around the district.

It was already night time.

Utterson was aware how tempted the other was to run off and engage into his debauchery in some brothel or pub in Soho. But like hell would he allow the smaller man to whore around tonight.

The black-haired man wasn't usually jealous or possessive of Jekyll or Hyde, but they had to understand, that he would _not_ be one of Hyde's many escapades.

The brunette laughed: “You're acting like I would kill someone as soon as you turn your glance away.”

“Well”, Utterson drawled and stopped in front of the door of his house. “I never know with you.”

He unlocked the door.

Hyde mock-gasped and clutched his chest. “Don't you trust me? You wound me, Mr. Utterson!”

One corner of the lawyer's mouth twitched upward. “Do forgive me, Sir.”

The younger chuckled throatily: “Ah, don't worry your pretty head. I won't do anything that might put my handsome lawyer into distress.”

Now Utterson smiled. “Really now?”

“Really. Cross my heart. Or I could cross my brain, if you prefer that.”

The lawyer seized the opportunity.

“Do me a favour then”, he said, as he opened the door.

Hyde tilted his head curiously.

“With pleasure. What shall it be?”

It was the exact thing he had said, when they had first met.

But this time the other would ask for something else.

“Stay the night.”

For a second Hyde stared at him in surprise. Then he smirked salaciously.

“Oh, how could I possibly refuse?”, he purred.

I think we can all guessed what happened, as soon as the door closed behind them.


End file.
